1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a production method of a β-sialon phosphor (β-type sialon phosphor). More specifically, it relates to a production method of a β-sialon phosphor excellent in luminescence intensity upon receiving light from LED (Light Emitting Diode) and the like to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process for producing a phosphor, for improving crystallinity and luminescence characteristics of the phosphor, HIP (Hot Isostatic Pressing) treatment has been adopted conventionally. “HIP treatment” is referred to as hot isostatic treatment, and is a process of filling a formed product or powder into a hot isostatic pressing followed by conducting a heat treatment under a high temperature and high pressure condition. Patent document 1 describes that a HIP treatment is applied to a process for producing a gallium nitride phosphor.